mario_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Toad
Toad is the King's and Peach's bodyguard. He is the the Mario Warfare incarnation of Toad. History Toad has a loyal soldier to the King for years. He helped the king save Donkey Kong and Kiddy in the Kong massacre, along with Bullet Bill. It is implied that he and Bullet Bill were old allies before Bill betrayed the Mushroom Kingdom and joined Bowser's forces. On Invasion Day, he attempts to escort the royal family out of the castle. Unfortunately, he learns from a royal guard that the castle is completely surrounded by Bowser's troops. Toad tells the royal family that the only other exit is a ventilation shaft. However, due to the shaft's size, only Peach will be able to use it. After the King and Peach say their goodbyes, Toad tells the king that it has been a honor to serve him before taking Peach with him. Getting a uniform from a dead Shy Guy, Toad uses it to disguise Peach. Right before she escapes, he tells the tearful princess not to let anyone know who she is, and that if he makes it out alive, he'll find her. Immediately after, he is confronted at gunpoint by Bullet Bill. The two engage in a heated gunfight, and Toad is eventually shot in the chest after running out of ammunition. ]] In a final act of loyalty, Toad activates the multiple Bob-ombs in his jacket, destroying a portion of the castle and presumably killing him and Bill. However, it was revealed in Part 7 that Toad survived by using a 1-up mushroom (An item from the games that gives you additional life). Characteristics Personality Toad seems to be very serious and loyal. He has unquestionable loyalty to the king and Peach, going so far to sacrifice himself to ensure her safety. Abilities Toad is a skilled gunsman. He has great martial arts skill, which he incorporates into his fighting techniques. He was able to take out multiple Shy Guys with ease despite being greatly outnumbered. His skill in Gun Kata is matched only by Bullet Bill. Weapons & Equipment As the bodyguard of the King and Peach, Toad is outfitted with the proper weapons and equipment needed to protect them and others. *'Dual MAC-10s:' Toad was first seen carrying two MAC-10 machine pistols during his fight against the Shy Guys invading the Mushroom Kingdom. He did however run out of ammo, which caused him to look for an alternative weapon. *'Heckler & Koch Mk. 23 Mod 0:' After running out of ammo in his MAC-10s, Toad acquires a Heckler & Koch Mk. 23 Mod 0 pistol from a Shy Guy whom he shoots. He then uses it against Bullet Bill and ends up running out of ammo, leaving him vulnerable to getting shot. *'Bob-Ombs:' After getting shot by Bill, Toad revealed to be wired with an array of small Bob-Ombs on his suspenders underneath his jacket which he used as a last resort. Trivia *Toad's original hat design was a rounder cap, which was changed to a fedora by Part 1. *Toad's actor Brian Lee teaches Kung Fu and a little Arnis. *Toad is heavily based off of Seraph from The Matrix. *Toad's fighting style is based heavily off that of the teachings of "gun-kata", a fictional martial art from the movie "Equilibrium." Category:Characters Category:Mario Warfare Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Heroes